Kaiju-verse Outline
by fatboyftw
Summary: Just a little outline for a series that I'm just calling "The Kaiju-verse". "The Kaiju-verse" is my attempt to combine some of the characters and ideas of the Godzilla (no specific era), The rebirth of Mothra, and the 90's Gamera series into one coherent story. I'm posting the outline's here just to see if anyone will actually read a story based on these ideas. Post your opinions.
1. Chapter 1

The Kaijuverse outline

Part 1: Guardians

Mothra: The one that sets everything into motion, her story starts when The Elias Triplets warn her of a monster slaughtering the dinosaurs and sucking the Earth's mana pool dry. This monster is King Ghidorah. Mothra is able to fend off the monster but it retreats back to space before she can kill it. Little did Mothra and the Elias know that they were being watched by scientists from the acient civilization of Mu/Atlantis.

Gyaos: With their new knowledge mana thanks to the battle between Mothra and King Ghidorah they start messing with powers they couldn't possibly control. They ended up basing their creation on the pterodactol, one of the creatures roaming the earth at the time. The Gyaos begin to destroy the civilization that gave them life.

Mothra part 2: Mothra learns of another threat to the Earth and it's mana. Mothra teams up with the ancient civilization to face the army of Gyaos. They manage to kill off most of the Gyaos but with very heavy casualties. The ancient civilization went from thriving to almost extinct.

Gamera: Realizing that the Gyaos that got away would reproduce and most likely attack civilizations that came after them and the fact that they couldn't rely on Mothra forever they decided to make their own guardian. After multiple failed attempts they finally succeeded in creating Gamera: The Guardian of the Universe. Gamera was set to awaken if and when the Gyaos imerged.

Mothra part 3: After the battle with the Gyaos Mothra goes back to Infant island. She stays there for many centuries without any other large scale threats to the world attacking. During this time the ancient civilization and the dinosaurs had died off and humans had begun to take over. Some of these humans discovered Mothra and began to worship her as a kind of god. Mothra had also laid two eggs. On top of that despite the fact that the dinosaurs had died off Mothra was able to save one species, what would later be known as a Godzillasaurus. Unfortunately despite Mothra's best efforts the species is beginning to die out. Fastforward to 1945, American soldiers end up discovering the island, Mothra, and the last remaining Godzillasaruas. Deciding to get rid of the threat and test out their new nuclear weapons America bombs the island. Mothra tries her best but can only protect one of the eggs and the Elias' sacrificing herself in the process.

Godzilla: The Godzillasaurus having gone through radiation puberty appears in Tokyo in 1954, nine years after his mutation. Just like the original movie Godzilla attacks and Dr. Serizawa sacrifices his life to kill Godzilla. Unlike the original movie though it doesn't work, at least not completely. It severly injures Godzilla, melting off much of the skin from his bones. This isn't enough to kill Godzilla because of his healing factor however it does incapacitate him for a number of years.

Battra: Mothra's last thoughts were something alien to her, hate. Hate for the humans and their weapons, because of them everything she's ever treasured and worked for to protect were destroyed in just a few seconds. Upon Mothra's death these thoughts flew into the egg that Mothra couldn't protect and was seemingly destroyed. The combination of the radiation and the negative energy of Mothra's thoughts created Battra. Shortly after he hatches he's approached by Belvera, one of the Elias who was horrified by the humans actions on Infant island. She convinces him to try to destroy the humans so they can pay for what they did.

Mothra Leo: He hatches at around the same time as Battra. The moment he awakens he senses Battra and heads towards him. The Elias' (who were keeping an eye on the egg) followed him. When he sees that Battra is harming humans Leo attacks. The larvae begin to fight. Meanwhile The Elias' also began to fight, Lora and Moll riding on their stead Faire and Belvera riding on her stead Garu Garu. The Japanese military try to stop the fight but to no avail. Leo manages to make Battra temporarily retreat. Leo and Moll and Lora go back to the remains of Infant island. Leo cacoons himself and after a few minutes immerges in his Moth form. Battra does the same in another location. The brothers begin to fight again, during the battle Lora manages to convince Belvera to stop. Belvera begrudingly agrees, she says that not only will she and Battra not help the humans with any of their plights but also warns that if humans ever mess with forces beyond their control again she will not hesitate to continue her crusade. Belvera and Battra fly off. Moll and Lora breath a sigh of relief.

Gamera part 2: The battle between Battra and Mothra Leo had forced both of them to consume a lot of the Earth's mana. This, along with the increasing amount of pollution provided the perfect enviroment for the Gyaos. This forces Gamera to wake up. After finding a comma shaped bead Gamera forms a connection with 18 year old Miki Sageusa. They develop a phsychic link because of the bead. Gamera wasn't the only Kaiju alerted by the Gyaos' presence. Mothra Leo and Battra also sensed the danger. Lora, Moll, and Mothra Leo rush to see if they can destroy the Gyaos. Belvera and Battra stay away, content to let the humans and Mothra Leo fight their own battles. Gamera and Leo team up to deafeat the Gyaos. Gamera dealing with a more powerful version called a Super Gyaos while Leo kills as many as he can and makes sure nothing interrupts the fight between Gyaos and Gamera. They succeed but much like before they know that more Gyaos will eventually appear. Miki Saguesa quickly becomes Japan's resident monster expert and is asked to join the newly formed G-force.

Part 1 would be it's own story and each paragraph I wrote here would be it's own chapter (I might split some of the bigger ones into two parts but I'm not sure yet). I decided to post this here to just kind of gauge the reactions, is anyone interested in this universe I'm creating so far? Do you guys like how I connected all of the lore? Are there any other monsters you guys want to see later in the other parts? (Except for more Godzilla, I will focus on him more in the later parts.) I will update this whenever I start thinking of ideas for other parts, I'm not exactly sure when I'll start writing the story proper though.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiju-verse Outline

Part 2: The great Kaiju war

Miki Saguesa: She decides to join G-force, she doesn't want to harm the monsters like the rest of the people working there but she also realizes that working with G-force might help her learn more about the monsters and possibly find another solution to the Kaiju problem. She quickly befriends Commander Aso, who despite disagreeing with Miki's belief that killing the Kaiju isn't the answer was generally a nice guy. He reveals to her that a "Gamera graveyard" was discovered on the sea floor and that they're investigating the area to see if they can find anything else.

Godzilla: Godzilla appears again in Tokyo, the newly assembled G-force analyze the situation and realize that Godzilla is going to attack one of their nuclear reactors. G-force, not having enough time to develop strategies or technology to fight Godzilla (or any other Kaiju for that matter) can do nothing but throw tanks and the like at him. Godzilla blazes a path through the city, hellbent on getting to that reactor. Commander Aso turns to Miki and asks if she could summon Gamera to help. Miki initially refuses, not keen on forcing two creatures in a battle to the death. However after witnessing the destruction of Godzilla's rampage she eventually gives in. She clutches the bead tightly and wills Gamera to come help them. Gamera responds and flies out of the ocean.

Gamera: Gamera makes it to Tokyo and lands behind Godzilla ready to defend the civilization he was created to protect. He roars, challenging Godzilla. Godzilla stops his rampage, turns around, and roars back. The climactic fight begins. Gamera fights with all his might but can't seem to stop Godzilla, Gamera gets injured during the battle. Miki, feeling guilty about Gamera's injury uses her bead to order him to retreat. Gamera obeys and retreats back to the ocean. Godzilla, now having no one to challenge him continues his rampage. He makes it to the reactor, absobrs the radiation, and goes back to the ocean destroying more of Tokyo on the way back. Commander Aso and Miki Sageusa (along with the rest of G-Force) can do nothing but stare at the burning remnants of the city. Miki is scolded for her unwillingness to let Gamera fight. Shortly afterwards Commander Aso is informed that technology more advanced than their own was found near the previously mentioned "Gamera Graveyard".

MechaGodzilla: G-force studies the advanced technology from the ancient civilization. By studying it they are able to create two shiny new weapons. One of these is the iconic maser canons. The other is MechaGodzilla, this Mechagodzilla has the ability to turn it's head 360 degrees like the showa version, the ability to absorb some of Godzilla's atomic breath and transfer it into it's Plasma grenade of the Heisei version, and the speed and hand to hand combat prowess of the Millenium version. Luckily for G-force they get a chance to test Mechagodzilla out when Kameobas (A giant preying mantis that was mutated by nuclear weapons) is spotted on a remote island. Mechagodzilla destroys the kaiju easily.

The Elias: Lora and Moll discover the fact that Humanity was using the technology they discovered to create more weapons. They go to G-force to plead with them to deactivate Mechagodzilla. Partially because they know that if Belvera and Battra discover this they will begin attacking again and partially because they didn't want humanity to end up like Mu/Atlantis did. They talk to Commander Aso about the situation, saying that if they deactivate Mechagodzilla then Mothra Leo would protect japan from monsters. Aso counters by asking where Mothra was both times Godzilla attacked. Lora and Moll sulk back to to the ruins of Infant Island, where Mothra Leo tended to rest. The reason why Mothra Leo couldn't defend Tokyo was because she was still healing from her battles with Battra and the Gyaos.

Ensemble: G-force now knowing that their weapon works publically announces the creation of Mecha-G gloating that humans have obtained "the power to slay gods". They also announce that they are going to become more proactive in stopping the Godzilla threat. Instead of just waiting for Godzilla to appear and try to repel his attack they are going to actively seek Godzilla so they can kill him with Mecha-G. This gets the attention of Belvera and Battra, since well they promised they'd come back if humans messed with powers beyond their control. They eventually track down Godzilla near the coast of Japan, they send Mecha-G and obviously this gets Godzilla's attention. Mecha-G is being piloted by Akane Yashiro. Mecha-G and Godzilla begin fighting, Mecha-G actually gaining a bit of an advantage because of the combination of weapons and speed. That is until Battra comes in, determined to destroy Mecha-G. Fortunately for Mecha-G Godzilla doesn't like other monsters interferring in his fights so attacks both Battra and Mechagodzilla. At this point it's a three way battle, with Mecha-G getting the worst of it. Commander Aso turns to Miki. She pushes her doubts because of what happened last time and wills Gamera to the battlefield.

Battra was getting the upperhand on both Godzilla and his mechanical counterpart because of his mobility. That is until Gamera slams into him and forces him into the nearest peice of solid ground. No longer having any moth problems the two Godzilla's resume their fight. Meanwhile Battra had picked himself up off the ground and was now fighting Gamera both monsters were reluctant to use energy attacks for fear of depleting the Earth's already steadily decreasing mana pool. Eventually Gamera gets off a lucky shot and the fireball hits Battra head on. Battra falls out of the sky, dead on impact. Miki Sageusa is horrified by the event but urges Gamera to push on, not wanting to repeat her past mistake of leaving Japan defenseless. Mothra Leo, now fully healed and rushing to the scene witnesses the whole thing. Filled with the rage at the death of it's kin Leo flies overhead Gamera and begins pelting him with attacks (think the ending of Rebirth of Mothra 1). The Elias' eventually fly up to his face and convice him to calm down, reminding Mothra Leo that Gamera is on their side. At this point Gamera (and by extension Miki, because of the whole connection thing) is severly wounded. Mothra Leo leaves, going to try to stop the battle between Godzilla and Mecha-G.

Godzilla was getting the upper hand thanks to the damage Mecha-G sustained earlier when fighting Battra. Mothra begins attacking both of them, Godzilla because well he's a destructive menace and Mecha-G because in the wake of Battra's death Mothra Leo begins to believe that maybe he was onto something with his whole "all human's are bastards" theory. As a last resort Mecha-G has to use the plasma grenade. Mecha-G expels all the atomic energy Godzilla had shot at him through his chest, resulting in a huge laser. This blast is so powerful that it actually wounds Godzilla and forces him to retreat. However this attack was only ever to be used as a last resort since it fries some of the circurtry inside Mecha-G. Mothra Leo takes out the rest of his rage over his brother's death on the powerless robot. Humanity can do nothing but sit back and watch as the realization that one of their greatest allies just turned into one of their greatest foes sinks in.

Goddamn, this was a lot harder to write than the outline for part 1. Honestly I have no idea what I'm going to do with part 3, I do know that I want to put Ghidorah back in the story and I know that I want to introduce Ayane and Iris from Gamera 3 but other than that I have no clue. Anyway just like last time I'm just putting this up there to see if people are even interested in this. If you have anything to say about these ideas at all leave a review, the good, the bad, the "it's meh", I want to hear it all.


End file.
